Split Gracefully
by ShadowOfWings
Summary: Season 6 finale AU- After Castiel absorbed the souls of Purgatory, God arrives and throws fate on it's head. Between burned bridges and broken bonds, life moves on. When problems arise Cas is forced to go to the very ones he betrayed. The Winchester brothers will have to juggle a delicate situation and people that keep popping out of the woodwork. Full Sum inside
1. Fall from Grace

Authors Note: Well, here's my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm actually gonna try and complete the whole thing. This story is gonna be long, I'm estimated about eighty thousand words at least. So buckle up for the ride. This story is gonna go way off canon. Season 7 and later is gonna be either completely revamped, or erased. I'm not one who's big on Mpreg. I actually hate it quite a lot. The fact that male bodies, even those hosting angels, cannot carry a child doesn't seem to matter much to other people. They want to make it possible for a male pregnancy, even though the male body would not be able to support the systems needed to have a child. However there was one story that I had read, an Mpreg that changed my mind. I cannot for the life of me remember the story, but the ideas that had developed throughout the story was brilliant. So here I am, trying to write an Mpreg that won't make me want to vomit. Wish me luck. And please tell me what you think, how am I to improve if there is no constructive criticism?

Full Summary: Season 6 finale AU- After Castiel absorbed the souls of Purgatory, God arrives and throws fate on it's head. Now that the head hancho is finally back in the saddle, any threat of another apocalypse is gone. Between burned bridges and broken bonds, life moves on for all involved. When problems of the angelic nature arise Cas is forced to go to the very ones he betrayed. The Winchester brothers and Bobby will have to juggle a delicate situation with an angel and people that keep popping out of the woodwork. Just a normal day in the life of the Winchester brothers and allies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and the various aspects of the show. I created the ideas of the Split and other things, but in a fandom as wide and diverse as Supernatural there's gonna be some crossing over of ideas. Especially with all the creativity that many of the writers have in this fandom. I apologize if anyone feels like I copied off them.

Then

"So you will bow down... and profess your love unto me, your lord..." The tone delivered by Castiel was intense, focused. His expression was stoic, with just a bit of arrogance flitting across his face. His expression wasn't angry, or particularly wrathful. It was almost serene, tranquil even. "Or I shall destroy you."

Silence rang in the room, tension so heavy in the air that you could cut it with a knife. Castiel hadn't flinched when he snapped Rafael into a puddle of mush. He hadn't hesitated to tell Dean that there was no bond, family or friend between them anymore. He didn't even blink when Sam had stabbed him in the back with an archangel blade.

He had stood with an unnatural stillness and stared them down. Dean was nearly trembling with pent up rage and helplessness. Bobby was clenching and unclenching his fists in indecision while Sam reflexively swallowed several times. Dean knew they were screwed. But he refused to bow down, refused to give into Cas' demands. Dean Winchester didn't bow to anyone.

The silence hadn't lasted too long however when a deafening crack exploded around them. White| light flaring up around them like a supernova. Dean flinched, eyes shut tight against the assault. He was expecting to have been killed in that instant and was prepared for the worse. He had survived forty years in Hell, let the pain come.

However there was no pain, no sudden searing heat of being smote, and no explosion of blood. He was strangely okay.

He opened his eyes up slowly, looking over at Bobby who was doing the same. It was baffling, but they were both okay. Eventually after glancing over to see if Sam was okay, he turned his attention to the middle of the room.

There was a man standing there, light dancing around his body like little playful flames. His form was relaxed, shoulders loose and stance peaceful. The only thing he could make of the man was the pale cream suit he was wearing and a mop of artfully messy blonde hair.

There was a groan and Dean snapped his head to the side. Castiel was against the far wall, his back held in place against the faux portal Crowley and Rafael had used. His arms were spread wide against the surface like a mock portrayal of Jesus on the cross. His expression was twisted in a grimace, flitting between confusion and irritation.

"How did you..?" Castiel asked with a low growl. "Who are you?"

"Castiel." The voice was deep, calm. However a sliver of power threaded through his words. They were sad, disappointed. Dean watched the two of them wearily, not quite sure if they were safer or not with the new arrival. "How far you have fallen."

"How are you doing this?" Castiel asked with the intense stare that he was known for. "I have all the souls of Purgatory, I am God."

"No, you are lost." The words were spoken slowly, softly. "You are corrupted and rotting from within." The man stated sadly, his back still to the three of them. It was like they didn't even exist. "I can feel it eat at you this very moment."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing."

"I know everything Castiel." The man drew his shoulders up, his body seeming to gain two feet in stature. The room shook at his words, dust falling from the ceiling. "And I had such high hopes for you. My first angel to obtain true free will."

The world stuttered to a stop around them as his words descended. The man was tall, nearly six foot one. But he didn't look as impressive as Dean had always imagined God to be.

"F-father?" Castiel asked with ill disguised shock. In that one moment he looked less like a power crazed angel and more like a lost little child. "But, but you..."

"I am disappointed Castiel, in what you have achieved here." The man spoke again, cutting off the flustered man's sentence.

"You left!" Castiel shouted, straining against the bonds holding him. "Left the world to almost end and did nothing to stop Michael, Lucifer or Rafael! You do not have the right to speak of me that way! You were gone! I had to do something! Why did you leave!?"

"Silence." The word was enough to have the angel going mute. It carried such weight that Dean unconsciously stopped breathing to prevent himself from making a noise. He had no control over himself. The man frightened him on such a deep level that he unconsciously followed every word. Suddenly the man turned a little, giving Dean the first glimpse of his face. Light still danced around him, highlighting the features of the man's modestly handsome face. "I am tired Castiel." The words rung in the room hollowly, the weight of exhaustion hanging heavy on his shoulders.

The words made Dean's head jerk, realization on his face. It was something Death had said to him in one of their conversations that sparked it. His tone had been casual, bored as he spoke about God and his demise. 'And one day, I'll reap him too.'

"My firstborn, the angels, were once my favorite creations." He continued in his even tone. "However I soon discovered that I had made a mistake. When I made the first angels I made them strong, fearless, powerful and obedient. I realized after several centuries later that making them so obedient was a mistake. With no free will they were stagnant. They did not grow, they did not evolve. They were the same, for millennia."

He then turned to look over at Dean, Bobby and Sam. His eyes were pale lavender, a color that should not exist in a human's iris. Electricity crackled around his body and his eyes seem to glow. "My second children were different. I realized that they needed the ability to grow, to change, to _evolve_. I gave them the ability to choose their own paths in life, I gave them free will. They are flawed, every single one. But in their flaws they are perfect."

"Then why did you leave?" Castiel asked with the most heartbroken expression Dean has ever seen on the man. It was worst then when they had first delivered Joshua's message from God. "Why did you abandon them to Michael's and Lucifer's schemes? Why did you let so many die?"

"Because it was to teach my first children free will. It had been my hope that they would learn to function and grow on their own. Without my presence to order them around I had hoped their obedience would fade. I had hoped they would evolve and become more like humans." God said with a thinly veiled smile. "You were the first to truly gain free will Castiel; you were the first to rebel for a purpose not in tune to heaven or my orders."

"But..." Castiel begun before his voice literally disappeared. He looked startled, his mouth moving in a vain attempt to speak.

"You will not question my motives Castiel." The man said with a soft sigh. "Know that I love you, as I do all your siblings."

"What about Anna?" Dean blurted out, feeling ridiculously stupid immediately. He knew he should stay out of the argument and any potential collateral damage. However he could not prevent his thoughts from forming. "She ripped out her own grace and fell."

"She was obedient in her rebellion. She chose to follow the old orders of loving humanity and protecting them. It is true she did not follow Rafael and Michael, but she was still obedient to me." God answered. "Castiel rebelled to protect you Dean Winchester, nothing more and nothing less. Do not doubt that he would've let you free from here. Even now when all of Purgatory rages inside of him, his bond to you is still strong."

"But what about the people who died?" Dean demanded, cutting off all thoughts of Castiel. He did not want to hear anything about that. He was feeling too betrayed to even think about Cas' need to protect him. "What about those who suffered because you weren't there to tell your eldest not to fight?"

"Those who passed and were innocent are in eternal paradise in heaven. If I were to send you to them this very moment you would see them at their happiest. They would not return, even if given the choice. It is the ultimate peace for my children, so fret not."

"So what? Angels and demons screw up humanity for some fucking lesson?" Dean asked with a glare. He was indignant that all they suffered was for a teaching opportunity.

"Dean." The hiss from Sam should have shut him up. He knew he was digging his own grave every time he opened his mouth, but he couldn't take it no more. Couldn't take the blatant disregard for others that had happened during this war.

"What about my forty years in Hell being tortured? What about Sam's Hellfire blasted soul that is currently tearing his sanity apart? What about Adam spending an eternity in the pit between Michael and Lucifer? What about Bobby's soul or Gabriel's wings painted on a carpet in a run down hotel? What about those who aren't in Heaven? Who aren't going to eternal peace and happiness?" He took a breath, his feet itching to pace. His arm was still cradled close to his chest but that didn't stop his fists from clenching. "What about all of the things we sacrificed because your children slipped their damn leashes?"

"It is regrettable that many were damaged due to the circumstances." God replied with a calm yet sad expression. He turned to Sam, who was shaking. Anyone could see the tension in his face, expression drawn tight. He was trembling and his eyes flit around nervously. Sweat beading on his forehead. God approached him slowly, not pausing even when Sam shied away. Sam was taller then the man by four inches, but he looked like a mere child before him.

Dean got ready to move between them, mouth drew tight. Bobby grabbed him however, hissing a low 'idjit' to him and preventing his movement. Dean focused on the duo, nearly jerking out of Bobby's grasp.

"I regret what you have endured Sam. No soul should suffer the pain in which you have. Especially not from one of my own children." He said softly, touching his forehead gently with two fingers. "You were an instrument to them and was manipulated most your life. None of my children should ever be used for the mere purpose of furthering a goal."

Suddenly Sam gasped, his large frame folding like a house of cards. He was sprawled on the floor in a daze in the blink of an eye. "Sammy!" Dean shouted, fighting out of Bobby's hold and at his brother's side in an instant. He gently lifted his brother's torso, holding him as much as he could with a damaged arm. "What did you do?" He hissed at him.

God looked down at him with a fond expression. "I merely wiped his soul clean; he will not suffer the horrors and pain of Hell or the Cage. He has suffered enough in his short life."

"That's impossible." Dean whispered, his eyes wide. Sam was trembling in his grasp, his lean frame nearly shaking. "Nothing is ever that easy, what do you want?" He asked, staring at him in distrust.

"For you to continue loving your brother and protecting humanity from monsters." He answered with the same gentle tone he had spoken in the entire time. "You and your brother are important Dean Winchester. You have served humans your entire lives and I am grateful that you both have done so. This is my gift to you for protecting my children."

"What about Dean?" Sam asked with a gasp, still a little out of breath. "What about his memories of Hell? Can't you get rid of them?"

"No." God said with a gentle smile. "He has already come to grips and has accepted his time in Hell. He is at peace with those memories. To remove them would remove much of that hard earned peace." However that didn't prevent him from touching his fingers to Dean's head. The pain he felt from being thrown around by demons evaporated immediately.

He gasped at the onslaught of power and suddenly understood why Sam had collapsed. If he hadn't already been on the ground he would've been there instantly. It was unlike Cas' power, much more potent. However it was warm, like jumping into an ocean of freshly laundered blankets.

Dean looked up, his breath coming in frantic gasps. God approached Bobby, chasing the skittish hunter. Bobby was leaning back instinctively. A few seconds later and Bobby was on the floor, gasping as well. "No demon can ever own your soul now Robert Singer. And your soul will find happiness amongst my home when you are ready to depart this world."

"Why?" Dean asked with a gasp. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I believe you know the answer to that." God replied with a soft shake of his head. "I had thought that leaving my children to deal with their own problems would eventually lead to compromise. For my first and second born children to coexist peacefully. I had not anticipated the strength of Michael's apathy nor Rafael's hubris. This suffering is caused by my children, the firsts of my firstborns. It is my responsibility to fix whatever they have broken."

"This, not all of it can be fixed by waving your hand." Dean said with a shake of his head. "So much is messed up now. The people who died, who suffered before doing so."

"No, it cannot. However it cannot be changed. Everything happens for a reason Dean." God replied with the gentle tone.

"Not that 'God works in mysterious ways' bullshit everyone tries to shove down our throats." Dean growled under his breath.

God gave him another gentle smile. "Is it mysterious, if you know the reasons?" He asked. "You have worked hard Dean. You have remained loyal to your family, to humanity. There couldn't have been a more righteous man chosen."

"What about all of the angels then?" Dean asked, gesturing to the puddle that was once Rafael's vessel. "They don't go to heaven when they die do they?"

"No, not in the way you are thinking." He looked over at the spot that Dean pointed out. "Rafael will be punished; I have sent him to the cage with Michael and Lucifer. A few millennia with them in time out will hopefully show him the error of his ways. As for the others, all those who sided with Rafael and died are beyond saving. I cannot bring them back without displacing a large amount of grace. They have already ascended."

"Ascended?" Sam asked, always the curious one.

"Yes, when an angel dies their grace ascends to heaven and infuses the garden with life and light. Eventually there will be the creation of new angels to replace those lost. It is how it is for my firstborn children." God explained. "The few who did not deserve to pass so soon will be brought back. I can save a few without disrupting too much. However it will take a few days, I have used much of my power recently."

"What about Cas? What about all those souls?" Dean asked, sparing a look at Castiel. They had nearly dismissed his presence entirely during their conversation. "He's too powerful; he's not... not Cas anymore."

"No, he is no longer the same, you are right." God answered, turning to his son. "When you absorbed those souls Castiel, you absorbed so much more." He waved his hand and Castiel let out a gasp.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a rasp, his vocal cords working once again. "Why are you doing this? I was merely trying to fix what you abandoned."

"Because when you absorbed all those souls Castiel, you absorbed _them_." He said, the tone of his voice dropping down into sad neutrality. Bobby mouthed 'them?' to Dean behind them and Dean could only shrug. "You absorbed the Leviathans."

"Leviathans?" The question was voiced by all of them, in varying tones of disbelief and confusion.

"Yes, they are why I created Purgatory. They are darkness, my first mistake. When I created light and bathed this world they were there, lurking in the shadows. They were dangerous, powerful and nearly impossible to kill. They devoured everything in their way, even each other on occasion." He looked over at the faux portal on the wall. "They are in you Castiel, eating at your grace and your mind. Sooner or later you will succumb to their taint and you will lose all of yourself. Even now their influence has swayed you."

"That cannot be." Castiel said faintly, disbelief coloring his tone. "I feel nothing but the pure power of souls."

"Because they are powerful Castiel. Do not make me to be a liar." God said sternly, his frame straightening and looming dangerously. Castiel cowered against the wall. "You are being corrupted as we speak and if it is not ratified soon you will lose yourself. You will kill and destroy for the sole purpose of destruction. Then you will lose yourself and the Leviathans will be unleashed amongst humanity and they too shall fall to their voracious hunger."

"Can you remove them?" Dean asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Can you stop whatever's happening to Cas?"

"Yes, and I will. It was difficult to defeat and trap them the first time. Their escape into this world cannot be allowed to happen. They are strong and resourceful." He held his hand out, palm facing at the wall. A swirling mess of energy congealed, crackling with red energy. He then held his other hand out towards Castiel, giving him a look of sadness. "I apologize for this my son."

A scream was ripped from the angel as he lit up like a beacon. Dean, Sam and Bobby were forced the shield their eyes as light poured from the man who stood tall in the middle of the room. The screams continued for what seemed like an eternity, wrenching and heartbreaking. Even Dean, who still felt the sharp sting of betrayal from the angel found himself sympathizing.

It stopped just as abruptly as it had begun. Silence reining heavily in the room, and Dean chanced opening his eyes. Blinking the white dots out of his vision.

There, kneeling on the floor was Castiel. His arms were shaking as they supported his weight. His head was bowed, his shoulders trembling. God stood above him, energy crackling around him like electricity. The portal in the wall was gone, as if it had never existed.

"No." The word was a whisper, a heartbreaking sob that was wrenched from the angel's vocal cords. "What... What have I..?" He trailed off, blue eyes wide and focused unseeing on the floor beneath him.

"Castiel." God spoke softly as he knelt down on one knee before him. A heavy hand placed on the angel's shoulder. The angel of Thursday looked up with the most lost look either of them have ever seen on his face. "You have lost your way my wayward son. Heavy is the heart of those who are lost in their faith. I know you meant good, you meant to protect Sam and Dean. However it does not stop the fact that you have wronged many and killed others. It cannot go unpunished."

"I don't..." Castiel said, looking up at him with fuzzy blue eyes. He looked so lost, so defeated. Nothing like the strong and purposeful solider that they had always known him to be. He looked like a lost child. "I do not deserve forgiveness. I will accept any punishment you decree Father."

"I know you will my son." He stated with a tender look. "As punishment you are to remain on earth, helping any that have need of you. You are not allowed to return to heaven-" The horror those words caused Castiel crossed the angel's face. "Except once a month to update Joshua. And only for a day. You are to roam earth and use your powers for others. You are not an angel of the Lord Castiel, not anymore. You are an angel of man now, and you will serve them."

"I understand Father." Castiel replied, bowing his head. It was more than he had ever expected. He didn't deserve it, this he knew. But the relief that he wasn't forever cast from Heaven made his arms weaker than they already were. He nearly collapsed when they trembled even more. "I thank you for..."

"Do not thank me Castiel." He replied in an even tone. "This will be hard on you, for it will continue until I am ready to call you back. Until you have earned the forgiveness for what you have done."

"I must still profess my thanks." Castiel replied, closing his eyes. "I will do all in my power to uphold your orders. To repent for my actions."

"Remember my lesson Castiel." God replied, removing his hand from his shoulder to curl it gently on Castiel's head. "Free will is important my son. As long as you follow my rules, how you uphold your task is up to you. I know you will chose to do the right thing not because I order it... But because you wish to redeem yourself. You wish to help others and correct your mistakes. You have learned more about humanity than any other angel and would prefer it if you continue to grow in such a manner."

"Father?" Castiel asked confused.

"I love you my son, a few mistakes will not stop that." He then bowed down and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. "I love all my children, even those who have lost their way."

Then he stood, stepping a foot back to allow Castiel to rise. "I think you owe them an explanation." He stated, staring at the three who were still kneeling on the ground. "For the true reason you worked with Crowley."

Castiel looked down, trying not to focus his eyes on them. The guilt was nearly rolling off of him. Desperation and fear had drawn him down a dangerous path and he had broken something he was unsure would ever heal.

He could feel Dean's betrayal from where he stood, a sharp blade tearing at every piece of him. The worst part is that he expected it; he knew what he had been doing during those months going behind their backs. Unlocking Sam's memories and leaving them to work with Crowley had cut deeper than any physical blade. He had damaged something, something that he had lost sight of how important it was. He had rebelled because Dean had taught him the lessons of free will. He was one of them and because of his cowardice he pushed them away. He didn't deserve their forgiveness, and knew that he may never gain it.

"Dean." God addressed the man, turning back to the three humans. He approached them, kneeling down before the hunter. Dean and Sam were sitting side by side, having recovered from his powers earlier. "Remember-" He whispered lowly enough that only the elder Winchester would hear. "Everyone has made choices they wished they could be forgiven for. Know that you are forgiven for what you have done in Hell. And remember my words when the time comes."

"What?" He asked confused but God only gave him an enigmatic smile.

"I must return to Heaven." God informed them. "I will have to find other ways to help my children learn free will. I do not doubt it will be a difficult task."

"Will I..." Castiel trailed off, words dying in his throat as uncertainty danced across his face. "Will I see you again?"

"That is a question only you can answer Castiel." With that confusing bit of advice he was gone, disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

Castiel stood in the middle of the room; shoulders slumped with the weight of his guilt. He turned to give them a look, blue eyes hooded and troubled. He did not apologize, he did not ask for forgiveness. He couldn't bring himself to do so. The only thing he could do was explain himself, tell them why he had decided what he had done was best.

He started to speak and he did not stop, he gave them no time to interrupt. He explained everything from his reasons to the hours he had spent watching them while he was invisible. How he maneuvered them into position to use them. His words came forth with no end, he spoke until his voice cracked and his words bled together. He spoke until he could not do so any more. He then looked upon them and waited for their judgment, for their scorn. Neither of them spoke. Sam gave him that hurt look that resembled a kicked puppy left out in the rain; Bobby was shaking his head with his fingers messaging the bridge of his nose; Dean's eyes glaring at the wall, refusing to even look at him; He had gotten his answer. With the flutter of wings he was gone, knowing that there was nothing more he could do.


	2. His saving Grace

Authors Note: Well, here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I live in bum-fuck nowhere, Kentucky. The only internet we have is a wifi hotspot that has 5 gigabits per month on it. My little sister used it all on FNAF videos on YouTube and I had to wait for it renew. So sorry for the wait. I'm a little disappointed that I only got two reviews. I don't do this for your undying adulation or approval, but I still love hearing from you all. I would like to thank my reviewers personally for their support. This chapter is just for you two!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural. If anyone is willing to sell, I'll pay top dollar.

NOW

Dean muttered a foul word under his breath as he crept through the decrepit old house. He couldn't understand why the monster of the week couldn't choose a better place to make their base of operations. It was annoying how often Dean and Sam found themselves avoiding loose floorboards, weak support beams and sharp glass when they were on a hunt. That and the dust was murder on his sinuses, not that he'd complain out loud; he wasn't a crybaby. However it was the principle of the thing. Why couldn't the damn creatures set up shop in a five star hotel?

The flavor of the month was a ghost, a run of the mill vengeful spirit. It had looked like a typical salt n' burn as they made their way into town. But that quickly went to Hell when they discovered the woman in question had been cremated with the husband that had supposedly cheated on her enough to turn her into a vengeful spirit to begin with.

So here they were, traipsing an old abandoned house that had once been the family home of the Smith's. A couple that had mysteriously passed in the night only a few months into their marriage. However every tenant afterwards had reported incidents of haunting, a bloody young woman who was quick and deadly to those who trespassed. Eventually the house was condemned and shut to visitors. However three people have died since then and the most recent had caught their attention.

"So any idea why this bitch is still around?" Dean asked Sam as they crept down the second story hallway. "We haven't found any of her physical remains anywhere."

"It could be anything Dean." Sam remarked back. "But she's tied to this place so whatever it is, it has to be here."

"Okay, split up. We'll cover more ground." Dean ordered, brandishing the iron poker he had in his hand. Sam had the matching shovel that had been sitting innocently beside the fireplace in the living area. They had used up most of their salt rounds while fending her off on the first floor. The house was so massive it was taking hours to search the entire property. They had taken the fireplace items for backup after the first half hour of their search. "Keep your eyes open and yell if you need anything."

"Got it." Sam answered back, eyes level and voice firm. He turned and crept down the hallway, as Dean headed towards the other wing. The house was massive, two stories with four wings on each level. It had been a grand plantation before it had went into disrepair. Young adults just love abandoned and spooky places, and a small group of teenagers had decided they were brave enough to go into the creepy, abandoned mansion. One ended up dead and the other two were traumatized into hospitalization.

After three hours of searching and playing hide and swing their weapons with the ghost Sam finally made some leeway. There, under the attic stairwell was an irregular shaped panel. Sam had learned quickly how to spot hidden doors in their profession and went to pry it off. Behind it was an empty, cramped corridor. Dust floated in the beam of the flashlight he carried and it reeked of stale air.

Taking a deep breath he crouched and made his way inside.

Meanwhile Dean was checking out an office, shuffling through the remains of whatever was left behind. There didn't seem to be much left, most everything had either been sold or burned when it had first been abandoned in the fifties.

The ringing of his phone had him jumping, quickly pulling it out to silence the ringer. He held it in his left hand, right hand holding the poker securely.

"What?" He hissed into the receiver. It was difficult to concentrate on a cell phone and keep an eye out for a ghost.

"It's not Miranda!" Sam's exclamation had Dean furrowing his brow.

"Yes it is, all descriptions match her." Dean replied, swinging the poker as the woman appeared. She was short, not much taller then five, five. Her hair was flowing around her in a messy tangle. The dress she wore was dated far in the past. The woman dissipated with a shriek and Dean turned on his heel. Eyes scanning the room.

"No, Miranda Smith had a sister, a twin sister!" Sam said. "I found her diary. Evidently Miranda and her sister Cecilia were daughters of David Anders. However when they were children they were separated and Cecilia was sold to pay off debts that he had gained through gambling with the owner of the plantation at the time. They covered it and made it out that she was kidnapped. However she was actually sold to be a servant of the Smith household. She was raised as a maid and served there for most her life until Miranda married Jack Smith. Cecilia had been sleeping with Jack for years, since she was sixteen from the looks of it. And when he got married to her twin she wasn't too happy about it. However he refused to stop the marriage and Cecilia started to blackmail him. That's all till the journal stops. I'm betting that Cecilia didn't pass peacefully."

"Wanna bet it was an accident out of the blue?" Dean said, heading out and looking around the corner. The ghost hadn't appeared during Sam's explanation and Dean was a little wary. "Any ideas?"

"Well when you kill someone and need to hide it what do you do?" Sam asked, suddenly letting out a curse. There was a clatter and Dean felt his shoulders tense.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted into the receiver.

"Sorry! She caught me off guard." He replied breathlessly. "Anyway, I figure they probably buried her. They have a fully equipped wine cellar."

"So you thinking classic kill and stash?" Dean asked, jogging down the hallway to the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm already in the kitchen. You got the shovel?" The question had Dean sighing.

Yes, I have the damn shovel." He said irritably. Since they had lost their second shovel a few days back they only had one to work with. Whomever had the shovel had to dig. Dean lost the paper-rock-scissors game that made him honorary shovel carrier. "See you in a bit." With that he hung up.

It was a few minutes later that they were in the basement, searching for any sign of an unmarked grave. There were large barrels that had once contained wine but were now empty and rotting. Shelves lined the walls and there were scraps of wood and lumber littering the ground.

"I'm guessing this is it?" Sam asked, looking at the strangely bare ground that was almost a perfect circle. They both stood outside the ring, looking down at the strange phenomenon.

"Well someone's a perfectionist." Dean stated, pulling out the salt to make a ring around the area. Sam was doing the same thing, and they both met eventually. Digging up a body while a woman hissed and shrieked at them was not entertaining. Sam would shoot her with rock salt every time she strayed too close while he dug. She circled them like an agitated cat, her arms trying unsuccessfully to claw at them.

Eventually Dean had the skeletal remains exposed and they quickly salted and covered the bones in accelerant. Dean struck a match and tossed it nonchalantly into the hole, watching as the flames leapt to life. The crying screams of the spirit quickly faded and left behind silence.

"Whelp, that's all she wrote." Dean said with a pop on the 'p'. "I say we go and get some food, I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Sam said with the quirk of his lips. Dean returned it and they both gathered everything and started to make their way out.

It had been a long time since they've had such a normal, ordinary hunt. There wasn't no angels, no demons, no nothing. Just a normal, salt n' burn. It almost felt like a vacation. Six months after God's reappearance and everything turned back to normal. They went back to hunting the usual baddies; werewolves, vampires, ghosts. It was relaxing to deal with monsters that were so simple. Sam was enjoying the lack of memories that would've been tearing his mind apart if it wasn't for God. (He was still in awe that they actually met the guy) Dean had simmered down to a state that he recognized before Lilith and the demons had begun to haunt their lives. They were back to a normalcy that was almost too surreal to be considered normal anymore.

However there was one proverbial cloud that hung above their heads. It was dark, stormy, with the name of 'Cas' and it was affixed permanently over Dean's head. Six months and Dean still refused to even think about the angel. Sam had watched him repress everything that dealt with their former friend. Sam had eventually come to terms with Castiel's actions and had begun the process of forgiving the angel. Dean however was nowhere close to closure. The angel hadn't made an appearance once, following the unspoken agreement to stay away from the two hunters.

Every few weeks they'd catch an article about a miracle cure or that someone had selflessly helped those in need. The reports were always vague and barely ever mentioned, but Sam got the feeling that Cas was behind those random miracles. Not that Dean wanted to discuss anything that even remotely sounded like Castiel. Last time Sam saw Dean shut down so badly was when he first got out of Hell and the memories were haunting him.

Twenty minutes later they were in a diner, tucking into a very early breakfast. Sam watched the car wreak that was Dean eating a stack of pancakes. He smothered it in so much syrup that it was hard to distinguish what it used to be. He then begun to devour it with a gusto normally reserved for women or hunts. Sam merely smiled, shaking his head as he tucked into his own breakfast.

The ringing in Dean's pocket had them both jumping. Dean dug the phone out and noticed Bobby's number. "Yo Bobby."

"Boy-" Bobby started in a way that had Dean sitting up straight in his seat, fork stopped halfway to his mouth. That tone was reserved for emergencies or unexplainable phenomenon. It was a tone that set Dean on edge instantly. "We have a problem."

"Is everything all right Bobby?" Dean asked and he watched as Sam sat up straight in his seat.

"No." Was his short and grumpy answer. "Would you happen to know why your angel boy's roosting up in my attic with nearly all my blankets?"

Dean actually blinked in surprise. "I-uh..." He trailed off, unsure what was actually happening.

"Just get down here boy, the angel refuses to answer me when I talk to 'im." Bobby said with an irritable huff before hanging up.

Dean stared down at the phone in confusion. Not sure what to make of the call.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked him, nearly falling out of his seat in curious anticipation.

"I don't know." Dean answered honestly, the first time in a long while sounding completely lost. He wasn't sure what he heard was true. But it sounded like Bobby said Castiel was hiding in his attic with a bunch of blankets. He hadn't thought things could get any weirder, evidently he was wrong

They left right after they were done with breakfast. When Bobby told you to do something in that tone of voice, you did it. It was a two day drive all the way back to South Dakota, but they made good time.

Bobby was waiting for them when they pulled up to the salvage yard. He was sporting that grumpy look that was nearly patented by the man himself. It wasn't long before he was motioning to the house, leading them into the kitchen.

"What happened Bobby?" Sam asked as they made their way through the house.

"That angel appeared out of nowhere, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Cut his hand open and remade all those sigils, added a few extra as well." He said, motioning to the brighter bloody symbols on the windows and the walls before the small glowing jar on the table. "Left this glowing glass of liquid on the table. He then made his way upstairs, grabbed almost every blanket in the damn house and went to the attic." He said motioning to the ceiling. "Hasn't made a move or sound since. Won't even talk to me, the idjit."

"Cas just appeared? Out of nowhere?" Sam asked, quite confused. Castiel had avoided them all for months, leaving them to their lives and not interfering. What made him return? "Did he say anything?"

"No." Bobby answered. "That's the damnest thing. He looked like he got into a fight with a hair dryer. He was ruffled and disheveled. Never seen him so pale. He refused to say a word and hid himself away."

"Any ideas?" Dean asked, he really didn't want to go up there. He only came because Bobby told him too. He was uneasy with the thought of being near Castiel at the moment. He still wasn't sure he could forgive the idiot.

"No, I've tried research but he was our main source on angels." He answered with a shrug. "It's spooky, never seen the angel so quiet."

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Dean asked with a pointed look.

"Go up there and see if you can find out why he's hiding in a pile of blankets." Bobby said as if Dean was stupid. "If he'll talk to anyone, it'll be you."

"I'd rather not." Dean stated with a glare.

"Well I'd rather not have a ticking time bomb that might also be an angel stashed in my attic. Considering we don't all get what we want you're going up there and see if you can find out why." Bobby said gruffly. "Grow up and grow a pair boy and go talk to the damn angel."

Dean glared at him again, clearly upset at the implications. Sam nearly snickered at the look on his face.

"Bobby's right Dean." Sam chimed in. "What if something is wrong? What if he's relapsing or something?"

"So that's immediately my responsibility?" Dean asked with a sneer, fixing his brother with a glare as well. "When did that baby-in-a-trench coat become my problem?"

"Since he griped you tight and raised you from perdition." Sam pointed out as if it was obvious. "Since he rebelled against heaven and his siblings for you. Since he swallowed the souls of Purgatory to protect you from Rafael."

"Shut up." Dean hissed, not wanting to hear about that. He hated that Castiel had done so much for him. Had sinned and tainted himself in the name of protecting Dean. He hates that one he thought of as his best friend had destroyed who he was just for him. He hated that thought and tried to bury all of it under his anger and betrayal. Dean wasn't worth that kind of sacrifice, and he hated that Castiel had done it when he didn't deserve it.

"Now go up there and see why there's an angel camping out in my attic." Bobby ordered. "It makes me uneasy enough with the quiet thing, but that glowing bottle of liquid just makes the situation more troubling." He replied, eyeing the small bottle on the table. He hadn't touched it, not quite sure what it was. He figured it was important, but he just couldn't be sure.

"Fine." Dead hissed, turning to stalk away. They followed behind, Sam watching the tense shoulders of his older brother.  
They lapsed into silence as they made their way up the stairs. The entrance to Bobby's attic was a small square in the ceiling above the hallway. It was quite easy to open and pull down the small ladder attached. The two brothers made their way up, not quite sure what to expect.

Dean gaped when they finally caught sight of the angel. Bobby had warned them of the situation but it was still odd to see. Cas was sitting on a small ledge that was nearly crammed full with boxes, an opening having been cleared out for the angel. The shelf was just tall enough to sit in. There were blankets, of all colors and sizes piled in a large circle. Inside all of them was Cas, sitting Indian style amongst the pile of cloth.

He did look ruffled, his hair more messy than usual and his clothing wrinkled like he had went through a dryer. His skin was a little paler then Dean remembered and his eyes were shadowed and dark. However he just sat there, back straight and hands clasped in his lap.

"Cas?" Dean asked, voice not quite steady.

"Hello Dean." He stated, eyes still staring straight ahead. He didn't turn to look at him, not even a glance.

"What are you doing?" He asked the quiet angel, a little uneasy. He was acting like he did when they first met, quiet and subdued.

"Trying to think of the best way to apologize for my sudden appearance." He stated evenly, his voice gravely and yet soft. Dean felt his brow furrow; he turned to glance at Bobby and Sam. They merely shrugged in confusion and Dean turned back to the angel.

"What do you mean apologize?" He asked, getting a little frustrated with the attitude.

"My intentions were to remain away from all of you so that you will not have to deal with my presence." He stated as if it was obvious, his head ducking down instinctively before rising again. "However due to unavoidable circumstances I have found myself here."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked. "You make it sound like you don't have a choice."

"I do not." He stated, turning his gaze to them for the first time. His blue eyes looked exhausted, tired. "My instincts told me to find safety, to hide, so I did so."

"And this is where they told you to go?" Bobby asked, a little irritated at the answer. "My damn attic with most my blankets?"

"No, my first instinct was the backseat of the Impala." He stated evenly, making Dean blink in surprise. "However I presumed you would not have liked my presence there so I relocated here. The sigils have been fixed and nothing can enter the premises without invitation. This is currently the safest place on earth and is why I chose to come here."

"To do what exactly?" Sam asked, watching the angel with confusion and concern.

"Escape. I have to hide, it's important." He stated evenly, but there was just a small bit of unease under his tone. He then squirmed, the movement so subtle that it was nearly invisible. However Dean had been watching him intently and caught the small movement. It was so unusual to see the angel squirm.

"Why?" Dean asked, getting a little more frustrated at the lack of answers. "What are you hiding from?"

"Nothing currently." He stated with the tilt of his head.

Dean let out a growl of frustration, scratching his head harshly. "Then why in the Hell are you hiding here?"

"Instinct." Castiel stated again as if it answered everything. Well considering that angels are so inherently different than humans it might be entirely possible that it made perfect sense in his world.

"Just tell us what is happening Cas!" Dean shouted in irritation. "Quit avoiding the damn issue!"

Three shocked humans watched on as Castiel suddenly flushed lightly and ducked his head down a little. "It is a situation that I do not feel comfortable discussing at this moment." He stated with the same neutral tone, completely at odds with the previous movement.

"Cas, you can't just expect to arrive here as if nothing ever happened and keep us in the dark again." Dean growled with a hiss. "That kind of shit got us into a lot of problems in the first place!"

"There is nothing going on that will cause any problems for any of you." Castiel stated evenly, however his eyes cut away from them sharply. Guilt was heavy on his shoulders. "This is a situation that I would prefer to deal with on my own and would ask that you do not interfere."

"Cas, we're your friends." Sam stated, ignoring the glare from Dean and the disbelief from Bobby. "You were once family and for one I think you still are. Yes you did a lot of bad things, but so have we in some way. I've forgiven you Cas, and I want to help you."

Silence fell heavily as Sam's words rang in the air around them. Dean glared off to the side, refusing to even look at the angel while Bobby shook his head. However Castiel's reaction was the most dramatic. He was looking at Sam with large eyes, confusion and guilt warring on his face.

"Come on Cas, you're one of us now." Sam stated. "Let us help you."

"My Grace." He stated blankly, looking away at the wall. "It is going through a... you can say a metamorphosis. I am currently vulnerable and am unable to use any of my powers. It took the last of my Grace to arrive here."

"Metamorphosis?" The question came from Bobby, gruff and confused. "What the Hell are you talking about feathers?"

"My grace is useless at this moment." Castiel stated. "I reinforced the sigils that protect this property so that it can recover. It is difficult to explain and I would prefer if I did not have to do so." He then turned away to stare at the wall. "It would be difficult to explain it in a way that you would be able to understand."

"Just tell me if there's any danger here." Dean demanded. "Is there any chance that anyone could get hurt?"

"No, as long as no one else knows I am here." Castiel replied quietly. "There are the usual creatures that want to kill me in my vulnerable state for revenge. However the wards should keep anyone at bay."

"So what? You just show up and expect me to harbor you during your state of crisis?" Bobby demanded, irritated.

"I have no control over it." Cas said, giving the elder man a look of sadness that begged for forgiveness. "It took all of my power to come here instead of the Impala. I apologize for putting this situation upon your shoulders. As soon as I am able I swear I will remove myself and leave you to your peace."

"You said you can't control yourself." Sam stated in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

"Angels have certain instincts, they are very powerful. Obey God, love all life, and care for our brothers and sister. They are deeply ingrained into our Grace, our sense of self. It takes a lot to fight those instincts." He looked at Dean briefly before flicking his eyes away. "They can be bypassed, but it takes a lot of strength and stubbornness. However this current instinct is much stronger because it was created to protect ourselves." Castiel explained. "It would be like telling your heart not to beat. It is a matter of survival."

"So you have no choice then?" Bobby with a furrowed brow, still quite confused. "And you can't leave I'm guessing."

He nodded. "That is correct. However I will do all in my power to remain unobtrusive and out of the way." He then moved a little, seeming to be readjusting his position. There was a slight ruffling sound for half a second and Dean blinked. However it was gone before he could focus on it. "I had came into the attic so that I will remain out of your way should you not wish to see me."

"But why here?" Dean asked. "I'm sure your instincts didn't have Singer's Scrap Yard too high on the list."

"Because I cannot return to heaven." Castiel stated and a look of longing entered his eyes. Sam actually flinched while Dean turned to look away. It was like hearing a small child saying they can't go home to their parents. "My Grace had to compensate with a suitable replacement. It would be like you automatically thinking of the places you feel safest. For me that was the Impala and here. They have nothing to do with logic I'm afraid."

"Okay, I get it." Bobby gave a weary sigh. "Any idea how long this will last?"

"About four months." He replied. "I've already been through the first six months of the process. It is the last four that are the most weakening to my Grace."

"Six months?" Dean asked sharply, right around the time that God had made his appearance. Dean did not believe in coincidences.

"Yes, right after Father released me to my new duties." Castiel focused his blue eyes on Dean, the look unreadable.

"So he's punishing you?" Sam asked, looking at him. "I thought the 'serve man thing' was it."

"Not punishment, redemption." Cas explained, flicking his eyes over to Sam before returning them. "And it was not a direct involvement of our Father. This is a natural instance of an Angel's development. The war was what prompted it I'm afraid."

"So, four months and you're gone again?" Dean asked, tone carefully flat.

"Yes." The word was delivered with the same tone, empty. However the shadow over Castiel's eyes were dark. "After that time I will leave and you will be once more able to live without my interference in your life."

"Good." Dean stated, turning to make his way down the ladder. He was still uneasy around the angel and knew that his emotions were getting the better of him. He was still hurt, could feel the bitter pill of betrayal still lodged in his throat. He was unsure if he would ever be able to forgive the angel. He broke something that he wasn't sure that could be fixed.

"Don't worry Cas, he didn't mean it." Dean heard Sam say to the angel, and he gritted his teeth. He didn't want Sam involved in anything right now. Just because his brother thought he knew him best, didn't mean he knew everything Dean thought and felt. "He'll come around eventually."

"No." The word was neutral, but it broke a little at the end. "He has every right to his current behavior."

"Cas..." Sam started but was quickly cut off.

"No Sam, I do not deserve his forgiveness." The words were nearly whispered and Dean was struggling to hear them from the bottom of the ladder. "I do not deserve forgiveness from any of you."

A hush descended on the house at the words. Dean hooded eyes fell to the floor, throat closed up. He shook his head and headed towards the stairs. He couldn't deal with any of this at the moment. He shoved all of it out of his mind, focusing on his path as he walked downstairs. It was too much; everything was just suddenly too much.


	3. Graced by a Trickster

Authors Note: So here's Chapter 3. Thank you for all your kind reviews. A little disappointed that there weren't more. Ah well, I love you all anyway. These chapters are not gonna be regular. I'll post them when I get the chance, but don't expect regular updates. I've got most of this story planned out, I just have to actually type it all. I'm a very lazy individual and this may be a bit of a problem for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatrual or any of those hotties. If I did than it would be a whole lot different. Lets just say there would be a lot more romance and a lot less plot.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, any ideas?" Sam asked as they sat at the table, each of them with a beer in hand.

"Leave him there until he's done I guess." Bobby replied, taking a swig. "The two days it took you to arrive I didn't hear a peep out of him."

"There has to be more to it." Dean replied, twisting the bottle in his hands. He had hardly taken a drink, just staring at the condensation that had formed on the brown glass. "I mean, it seemed way too vague."

"Or maybe he was telling the truth and doesn't really want to interfere too much in our lives." Sam said, shooting his brother a look. "You do know not everything he says or does is a conspiracy right?"

"After he manipulated us for over a year you seriously still believe that?" Dean demanded, giving Sam a furious glare. "He knowingly unlocked your memories of the Cage just to slow us down Sammy!"

"Yeah, so that we wouldn't interfere in his plan. The plan that was his only option to keep you safe from Raphael and to prevent another apocalypse." Sam shot back, annoyed at his brother's stubbornness. "You know he was planning to stop them afterwards."

"But he didn't, he threatened to destroy us all." Dean argued back.

"Because he was being corrupted Dean! We all make mistakes, we have all done bad things with the best intentions. We have all done things that we regret." Sam argued back. "You broke the first seal, I raised Lucifer, and Bobby sold his own soul!"

"But he did that of his own free will! He wasn't manipulated like us!" Dean shouted back, slamming the bottle on the table. "He chose to side with Crowley, he chose to keep the souls and become a god!"

"Shut yer trap boy." Bobby warned. "You have no right to talk. He's just doing something that everyone in this co-dependent dysfunctional family has done. Sold everything for one another."

"You sold your soul for me Dean." Sam stated evenly. "To protect me. I drank demon blood and used it to exorcize demons because I thought I was helping. Even after angels told me it was wrong I still did it. To stop Lilith from killing you again. Not to stop the apocalypse or save the world, but for you Dean."

He gave them a glare. "I don't care."

"Well I do." Sam replied. "Castiel has done more for us than anyone else. He deserves to be in this family as much as any of us do Dean. He rebelled from his home, his family, everything he ever knew about being loyal to help us. So he messed up, all of us do Dean. Yeah I was a little mad, and betrayed. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to cut him completely out of our lives forever. You forgave me Dean after everything I've done and took me back, why can't you do it for Cas?"

Dean didn't focus on either of them, glaring out the window. He traced one of the blood red sigils on the window with his eyes. He didn't want to accept and forgive Castiel because that would mean he accepted how hurt he actually was.

The entire time Sam and Bobby suspected Castiel was going dark side Dean had stood beside him. He had been his best friend and he had refused to take into account the possibility that he was evil. His emotions were so deeply ingrained in a part of himself that he thought he had cut off that it had been a jarring shock when he discovered how deep Cas had gotten into him. The part of his heart that had only ever had Sam's name in bold print had somehow grown to incorporate the angel. However it was so different from the way he felt about Sam. It was as far as you could get from brotherly, and that had scared him, deeply. If he acknowledges the realization that Cas had meant just as much to him as his brother, more then anyone else, he was afraid it would open a floodgate he wasn't quite sure he could deal with. He had repressed emotions that he had never been equipped to deal with all his life. There was a wall of concrete that staved off all the thoughts that he couldn't cope with. When Sam called him emotionally constipated he wasn't far from the mark. Just the thought of dealing with that shit had him cringing and retreating. He knew that if he started to scratch at that wall then there was no way to prevent himself from being suffocated under it all. If he begun to forgive and heal then it would all come crashing down on his head.

"So while nancy boy over there stews in denial and irritation we still have to figure what to do." Bobby replied, ignoring Dean's indignant glare. "With a powerless angel on our hands it makes for a big target."

"Castiel said that the sigils should protect the house. I've never seen so much wards against creatures. He's warded from nearly anything." Sam stated, studying a large symbol on the wall behind him. It was made to ward from pagan gods, a large intricate circle of blood.

"That doesn't stop him from being vulnerable." Bobby stated. "Humans can still get in, witches and others that are being used. I'm gonna put the house on lockdown for a few months it seems."

"You need any help?" Sam asked. "Me and Dean can stick around for a few months it you think you'd need the assistance."

"Hell no." Dean growled, and was promptly ignored by both his brother and second father.

"I don't think it'll come to that, however it might be a good idea not to take cases too far from home." Bobby replied. "That way you boys can make it back if I need the help."

"Good idea, we'll probably stick around for a few more days anyway. That way we can rest up before setting out again."

"Since when have you decided what we do?" Dean demanded from Sam, crossing his arms. "I decide where I go, not you."

"Since you've been acting like a teenager girl angsting over her first breakup." Sam shot back, giving him an arched look. "You're not looking at this logically. If you were to leave and something happened to Cas in our absence, I'd have to deal with even more of it."

"Don't call me a girl _Samantha_ , I'm not the one that wants to sit around and baby-sit..."

"Our best friend. The one who pulled you and me from Hell. The one who sacrificed himself twice, once to delay Raphael and the second to give you five minutes to stop me from letting Lucifer take over. He _died_ Dean, twice. Not knowing that he would be brought back afterwards. He gave up his life without the knowledge of where angels go when they die, _twice_ Dean." Sam said, giving him a glare. "Now he's completely vulnerable and you want to leave him in a position where his enemies, our enemies could get him? He's made mistakes Dean, but he's also earned the right for us to forgive him for them."

Dean scowled, looking away. It was true, he knew it was. But he hated having it shoved in his face like that. He shoved the guilt away that wanted to take over. He refused to let himself feel guilt, he wasn't the one that tried to be God. "Fine, but the first whiff of a case and we're gone." He said, pointing at his brother. "And don't you dare try to get me to talk about this kind of shit again."

He then turned around and grabbed his beer, nearly downing the entire thing in one go. He ignored the bitch face from Sam and Bobby's sigh.

"So what do you think we'll need?" Sam turned back to Bobby. "Stock up on the usual?"

"From the looks of it yeah, I'll have to start doing more research." Bobby leaned back. "It'll probably be best to prepare for the wor..." His words trailed off as the ground beneath them shook. It was a small tremor, not even shaking the pictures on the walls. However it was a first sign of danger to paranoid hunters.

"Hey!" Suddenly there was a shout from outside, catching all their attention. It sounded angry and impatient. They all three looked at each other before back outside. Dean pulled out his pistol he always kept stashed at the small of his back and Sam quickly followed suit. Bobby reached on top the fridge and pulled off a shotgun.

They all made their way out front, each of them on either side of the doorway. Dean glanced outside, opening the door just enough to peer through a crack. His jaw dropped and he blinked in shock. His jaw actually dropped open and he shook his head in confusion.

"Dean?" Sam asked with a worried whisper. "Who is it?" Dean glanced over at him, his green eyes blown wide. He looked like he saw a ghost, and considering they deal with that kind of thing on a daily basis he was almost too afraid to know.

"If you three muttonheads could hurry up that would be greatly appreciated!" The shout had Sam nearly falling forward.

"Is that...?" He asked, looking to Dean. "Gabriel?" Bobby threw open the door, and they came face to face with one archangel turned trickster.

He didn't look amused. That was the first thing Sam noted upon catching sight of the angel. Sam has never seen a more thunderous expression on his face. He looked angry, as wrathful as an archangel could. Not even when they had trapped him in a circle of holy fire had he looked this mad.

"Dean." Sam whispered after he realized something. "Does he look pale to you?"

They focused on the trickster, seeing the pale and ruffled angel that looked so much like the one they had stashed upstairs.

"Yes, I look like shit. I crashed before I could make it and had to walk the two miles here." Gabriel said with a low hiss. "I am tired, nearly powerless and craving sugar like a crack addict going through rehab. I. Am. Not. Amused." He spelled out with a hiss.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Dean asked snidely, not stepping out. He could see Gabriel toeing a line around the front step. It seemed like Cas' sigils were working like a charm.

"I want to see _him._ I want enough sugar to send anyone into diabetic shock and I want to sit down." He glared. "Now let me in."

"Oh hell no, one angel under the roof is enough." Bobby replied defiantly.

Suddenly the ground shook again and Gabriel's expression darkened further. It was a terrifying change. "Either you let me in or I tear your house down. I will crack the walls until every sigil is broken and I can enter of my own free will. Now let me in."

"We can't let you in even if we wanted." Sam replied. "Cas has the entire place warded like Fort Knox."

"Not true kiddos." He said with a flat tone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing vial. It was eerily similar to the one on their table. He gave them a sarcastic smirk, presenting the vial with a flourish. "This is my invitation, take it in and I can enter without any trouble."

"What is it?" Dean asked as he reached for it. Gabriel slapped his hand away before he could touch it.

"Not you." Gabriel said, giving Dean a glare that he returned with equal venom. "It's a vial of my grace mixed with the blood of my vessel. It's one of the most potent things an angel has. It is extremely dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands. I don't trust you Dean-o." He then handed it to a suddenly startled Sam, giving the taller Winchester a smirk. "It acts as a cancellation. It informs the sigils and wards that anyone matching that-" He said motioning to the vial. "Has a passage in. I'm trusting you knuckleheads not to break it."

Sam cradled the warm vial of glowing liquid in his too large hands. It was nearly too bright to look at but it put off a comforting warmth. Like a heating blanket. "What happens if it breaks?"

"Outside your warded deathtrap?" He said, turning his golden eyes to Sam. "Nothing. But if I'm inside and something happens to it... Well lets just say I go up like a firecracker."

"Why would you chance that?" Sam asked, giving him a skeptical look. "Why would you put that kind of power in our hands?"

"Because I know you three are the only people in the entire world that wouldn't use it to your advantage. Not unless you felt like you had no other choice anyway." He said settling each of them with a look. "You three are so sickeningly noble it's disturbing." He answered with a wrinkled nose. "Now can I enter? Or are you going to leave a helpless archangel on your step?" Dean actually snorted at the 'helpless' comment.

"Bobby?" Sam asked uncertain. "It's your house, what do you think?"

Bobby stared at the shorter man, eyes assessing him. "Very well, but only if you swear on your Father that you will not cause any misfit or tricks while on my property."

"I can't conjure anything." Gabriel pointed out with a sour expression. "Hell shaking your house is probably the extent of my powers at the moment. Besides I'm too tired to care right now." The disgruntled look dropped for a second and they caught sight of pure exhaustion on his face. His tone was weary when he spoke. "I just want to rest."

Bobby nodded and motioned Sam into the house. Sam nodded and took the small vial into the kitchen to the other one. Dean gave Gabriel a look as he passed.

"Don't worry Dean-o, I'm not here as a trick." He then focused a level look on him. "I faced my own brother and died to give you two idiots a chance to escape. Why would I do something to you now?" With that he turned and proceeded into the house, his shoulders stiff and hands nearly trembling.

Dean watched him go, not quite sure what to make of his life. He shook his head and entered the house, intent on watching the angel just in case.

Gabriel made his way purposefully through the rooms, not even pausing to look around. Sam joined him after a second, just watching the shorter angel make his way up the stairs. Eventually he had the ladder down and disappeared into the attic. Dean and Sam quickly scrambled after the angel to watch what was happening.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel greeted blankly as the shorter angel approached him. Gabriel didn't respond, only grabbing a few blankets from Castiel's pile and making his own pile about ten feet away on the floor. He then curled up and pretended to ignore the rest of the world.

"We're letting you stay." Dean said, poking the archangel in the shoulder. "At least answer some things for us."

"Go away Dean-o, not in the mood." Gabriel said with a feeble swat.

"Not going to happen." Dean replied while crossing his arms. "If you explain everything, we'll leave you alone. Until then, spill."

"It might not be a good idea to press him Dean." Sam spoke up, trying to move his brother away from the scowling archangel.

"Don't worry about it Samsquach." The voice that came from the trickster was followed by a long sigh. They all blinked in shock at the fact that they were actually getting answers. Castiel was trying not to get involved, but he was just as curious. "I forget you humans like having explanations about unexpected things that come up."

"You were dead Gabriel." Dean pointed out. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" The trickster said with an unimpressed look. "Dad wakes me up and the next thing I know almost two years had gone by since I was dead. He tells me what happened and then tells me he wants me to remain on earth. Told me that I could return to Heaven briefly if I wanted, but I got my passport taken away. I can't stay there no more. Not that I cared really, earth has rubbed off on me. But he also told me that if I continue doing what I was doing before I got dragged into the war there would be new rules. Not allowed to kill anyone anymore, if I punish someone it has to be non fatal." He then let out a snort. "Then this happens." He nearly snarls the words, before flaring his hands out dramatically. "And here I am."

"So this metamorphosis of your Grace thing is a common amongst angels?" Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel cut Castiel a sharp look, sitting up to focus an intense stare on the younger angel. " _You haven't told them?_ " The question was spoke in a language neither in the house would understand. It would be hard-pressed to meet a human that could properly pronounce a word in enocian, let alone understand it. Bobby might understand a word or two, but the dialect that Gabriel was using was the oldest. Not one seen or heard often, even amongst angels.

Castiel sharply looked away, foreign emotions flitting through him. " _No._ " There was a slight flush on his cheeks and he squirmed again. " _I fear they will not understand the process and will jump to the wrong conclusions._ "

" _You idiot!_ " Gabriel said with a disdainful huff. " _I can read the oldest Winchester's distrust in you from outside and you want to hide this from them? Now of all times?_ "

Dean and Sam watched the conversation in blatant shock. "Hey, talk so we can understand!" Dean demanded with a glare.

"I don't interrupt your bro-time with Sammich over there so you do not interrupt mine and Cassie's." Gabriel said with a smirk that was millimeters away from being a glower. He then turned back to Castiel, ignoring the brief scuffle the two brothers had started. Sam trying to keep Dean quiet. " _What made you think it would be a good idea to hide the true process from them? This is reckless, even for your new daredevil attitude._ "

" _I have caused Dean enough distress and pain_." He answered, focusing on Gabriel again. However his blue eyes were dull, the once beautiful blue exhausted and weary. " _Once the Split is complete I will leave them to their peace_."

" _Yeah, and how do you think they'll take the fact that you've lied to them again_?" Gabriel asked with the shake of his head. It was so much easier when he didn't try to care for his siblings anymore. It was difficult to see one of the few siblings he actually liked in such turmoil. It reminded him why he left heaven to begin with. " _It will be unavoidable Cassie, you know that. They're going to find out in a couple of months anyway._ "

Cas looked down again. " _It will not alter Dean's perspective, he has already closed off from me completely_." And Gabriel has never heard his brother so broken. " _I have broken everything Gabriel, and I cannot fix it. Not this time_."

" _Don't you ever get tired of playing the martyr_?" Gabriel demanded with a exaggerated huff. " _Dean-o will forgive you eventually, he's just a little slow on the uptake. All that emotional repression in his childhood and whatnot._ "

" _That's just it Gabriel, I don't deserve it_." Castiel said flatly, his brow stubbornly drew tight over his eyes. " _I was given the precious gift of Dean's trust and I thoroughly destroyed it. Dean trusts very few and I have scarred him because of my actions. He will be even more unwilling to trust now because of me_."

" _I swear I don't know whether you two are the most disastrous couple in history or the most complementary_." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. Castiel gave him that blank 'I don't understand' look and he sighed. " _Get this through that guilt riddled mind of yours, Dean will forgive you eventually. You want to be forgiven, I can almost feel your Grace vibrating with the need from over here. Get over yourself and be selfish for once, it'll do both of you a world of good_."

" _I don't think I can_." Castiel responded, looking away. " _If Dean could ever forgive me for what I've done, I don't know if I'd be able to accept it. Not anytime soon anyway_."

" _No need to worry about that, he's repressed as Hell_." Gabriel said with the wave of his hand. " _It'll probably take him years to get over it, you've got plenty of time to work it out_."

" _You're not helping_." Castiel stated frankly. Gabriel merely shrugged in response.

" _We must explain the Split to them_." Gabriel stated with an even stare when Castiel tried to open his mouth to speak. It was rare times that Gabriel schooled his expression into his 'I'm serious, archangel serious'. It didn't happen often, but the look itself was heavy with experience and wisdom. " _No, it has to be done. If they don't know what's truly going on, they will be unprepared when the last month is here. You know it must be done Castiel_."

" _I know, but I fear neither of them will be able to comprehend the situation_." Castiel said, looking down. " _Humans have so many misconceptions about angels. It would be difficult for them to understand the truth behind our condition and will only cause confusion and irritation_."

" _I figure Sammich will probably understand what's going on, he's too smart for his own good. I don't have high hopes for Dean understanding and I'm quite sure I'll have a battle over that part_." Gabriel said before sighing as he noticed the uncomfortable look on Castiel's face. " _I will explain it Cassie, I know how you are with things you don't like acknowledging_."

" _I acknowledge it Gabriel. It would be difficult to be completely oblivious to our current situation_." He then gave Gabriel a look that was probably as close to a pout as Castiel could manage. " _I just do not find it necessary to discuss the circumstances in which our Grace is metamorphosizing_." He said promptly.

" _Little fledgling_." The statement was as close as an angel ever said that equated to 'you big baby'. Castiel gave Gabriel an unimpressed glare and Gabriel cracked a genuine smirk. He then turned to the two hunters who had been watching the conversation with gaping expressions. "You boys ready to understand what's going on?"

Sam wasn't too sure he wanted to know at this point. Gabriel and Castiel had gone through so many emotional shifts in their short conversation it made Sam weary of the topic at hand. He was used to seeing emotions shift on Gabriel's face. He was very expressive and made it difficult to believe he was an angel. But Castiel usually only had three settings; intense, confused or neutral. It was unsettling to see him nearly pout.

"Cas said it was some kind of changing in his Grace, that it was a natural process." Dean said suspiciously, unsure who he should trust. He wouldn't trust Gabriel as far as he could throw him but on the other hand he wasn't too inclined to trust Castiel at the moment.

"That is correct, however it is the most barest of explanations." Gabriel stated, turning to look at them with a raised brow. Castiel quickly turned from them, fixing his stare on the opposite wall. "Cassie here's a little embarrassed and sure that neither of you could understand the actual process."

"Understand what? What's changing in your Grace?" Sam asked curious, it wasn't everyday that they got knowledge about the angels willingly.

"First you must understand it's been a long time since this happened at such a large scale." Gabriel replied, his fingers twitched and he glared down at them. Sam was a little confused but not that concerned. He jolted when golden-green eyes refocused on him. "Like back when Mikey and Luci had their big tantrum and tore up half of Heaven and earth."

"You mean when they tossed him into the Cage?" Sam asked a little faintly, not sure he could quite imagine that length of time.

"Yes, nearly thirty percent of angels sided with him. It wasn't common knowledge, but Luci wasn't the only one who thought humanity was a bunch of mud monkeys and refused to bow down." Gabriel said with the flourish of his wrist. "After the war our numbers were decimated."

"Shit." Dean said as he thought about that in actual numbers.

"Exactly. There has to be a certain number of angels, that is almost always a given. A set number to keep the Grace in the garden in balance." He then smirked lightly. "Heaven's just had a minor spat, civil war if you'd prefer. And now the numbers are dipping into the danger zones."

"And that has to deal with you two how?" Dean asked with a furrowed brow, not really connecting the dots. However Sam was, at a startling quick pace. He took a swallow as the pieces slotted into place in his mind.

"You're pregnant." Sam's near whisper had the room stilling. A hush descending and the universe seemed to still.


End file.
